the Pig VS Steve civil war
by intipablo
Summary: a story about a war between the pigs and the steves. I will make a sidestory for how it affected the other mobs and animals in Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:henry's POV

"allow me to introduce myself troops, I am foster smith the captain of our pig army" the captain said in a commanding voice, I was a spy for for the steves, which are our species and I was trying to spy on the pigs to see there plans. They are getting pretty powerful, it's hard to believe but if we don't act now the pigs are going to destroy us. But there is one reason for why they are doing this. A long long time ago us steves started a war ourselves against the pigs, we won and we thought all pigs were gone from existence, but we were wrong some scattered into small groups preparing for the big war they were gonna have on us. So in a way they kinda have a point,but us steves never let each other down so I had to go to the army to keep my species safe. I stopped daydreaming and noticed that two pigs had spot me, I ran as fast as I could, the pigs were closing in on me with there scary mud brick swords. I quickly side stepped and they ran straight past me and that gave me enough time to teleport back to our main base.

Foster's POV

as soon as I heard about the new of a group of spys, the we're spying on us, I knew the steves had figured out our secret. I didn't know what I was supposed to do for my army, so I sent some troops. "Michael, John, Leroy and Geronimo, I send you 4 to attack one of there bases, Warning: do not go to there main base, we will supply you with lots of mud brick weapons!" "Yes sir!" they all said. "very well then go, you have your weapons!" "yes sir!" they all said again. They ran of into the mist, until I could no longer see them. Those are my best troops, I thought.

Geronimo's POV

the good part of this was that I was pretty happy that he chose us, but the bad part is, that there is a high chance of us dying. "so guys are we going to follow what he said, or do you wanna be crazy people and try to attack there main base?" I asked, Michael and John exchanged looks, and then both said "Main base!" those two always stuck together, whenever, wherever. "Okay then, we're gonna be freaks and attack there main base" I said, there was no answer from them they just ran of into the distance, going the wrong way.

I finally caught up to them and said "Guys wrong way!" they both looked at each other and then noticed "oh" Michael said, and they started running of the right way.

Michael and John's POV

I was running to there main base, annoyed that we couldn't tell anyone our secret: it was that me and john share the same mind and have the same thoughts. I was so annoyed that no one knew but us, and probably our relatives, but we don't know for sure, when our parents abandoned us, it was so early that I think, they never got to tell us, but were not that sure if they left us, one day we came home to find our house in ruins, and our parents we're missing. The sound of bombs being thrown broke into me and john's daydreaming, and we realised, we had reached there base already! We ran and took cover in a small ditch or tunnel, and looked down it, where we saw Geronimo. "Geronimo, are you okay?" we asked, he had blood dripping from one leg and couldn't walk. "what happened?" we asked "i..i don't know I think I was to focused on helping you two, than myself, and I thinka bomb was throw straight near my leg" we were shocked by his reply, he might die trying to save us? "no we won't let this happen, your not going to die...noooo!" we both yelled.

Geronimo's POV

and that's all for now, if you wanna see more review otherwise I won't post anymore chapters,a dn I will discontinue!

so please review for more!

peace out! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back cause of my first review. Thank you to shadowfiguredeath0! Thanks to you I will be writing lot's more chapters!

Anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter 2

Michael and john's POV

"Geronimo! We have something to tell you! We share the same thoughts technically were the same person with just two bodies!" we yelled, Geronimo looked shocked, but died smiling.

It felt good to let out our secret though. Even though he died it still felt good.

We stayed in the hallway or a while. Then we got over it and surrended to the Steve's.

After we we're captured we were taken in to this dark cell. "you will be kept here until midnight, then we will either convince you to join us, kill you or get information out of you!" he two guards yelled. We didn't answer. We just slid back on the metal chair and went to sleep.

Geronimo's POV

"where…where am i?" I asked in confusion. "you are in heaven" said a man in a shining red and black chair. It didn't look like heaven to me, people were working as slaves and lots of innocent people were getting whipped randomly! It looked like hell to me! "who are you?!" I asked in a pretty loud voice. "I am Jomoko, master of hell and heaven" he said in a voice that sounded pretty familiar. "what..what I have no idea who you are. And I've never heard of you!" I yelled.

"Silence! Young one!" unless you want to be taken to the real hell!" he said in a commanding voice, but still a familiar one.

I just shivered and shook my head after that sentence, he said it in such a scary voice. I had no idea who this guy was and was so scared of him that I tried to run away. But it didn't work, he was smart and put guards all around me. But it was strange that I didn't notice them until I tried to escape.

Anyway I got over that pretty quick and decided to just speak to the man sensibly so he wouldn't send me to hell. But it was to late, I was teleported in to hell and looked around me, It was so….

That's it for now, if you wanna read more then review and if you don't like this story..well then you have no brain and don't know what writing is

Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it!

Chapter 3  
Geronimo's POV  
Evil!

Michael and john's POV  
It was about midnight a while ago but the guards finally came in.

We were took in to a place filled with wonderful things, apart from the fact that all these things were made by slaves! the guards grabbed us like we were toys and flung us on to two rusty wooden chairs. From there we were greeted by a man who sat in a tall polished marble chair.

"Do you want to join us?" He said in a really convincing voice. We wanted to say yes but with the power of two totally focused minds we were kept back from the question. "No!" We both said "hmm...we have some twin brain members!, take one far away from the other, from there I will handle it!

Sorry this was a really really short chapter but I was running out of time and was pretty busy so soz


End file.
